One Minute Brawl 36:Sora VS Link
Welcome to ONE MINUTE BRAWL! For this battle, we have 2 of the best swordsmen in video game history. Link, the hero of time. and Sora, the master of the Keyblade. Who will win this? LETS FIND OUT! But First, I will list what all I am giving Link. Link will get: Master Sword Hylian Shield Power Bracelets Hero's Bow Boomerang Hookshot Bombs Fire, Ice, and Light Arrows Bomb Arrows Skull Hammer(Can break ice, activate rusted switches, and bash enemies) 4 Empty Bottles(Link will be given a red potion, green potion, a fairy, and a blue potion) Lens of Truth(lets Link see through magical fakes) Bunny Hood(Doubles Link's speed) Nayru's Love(Blocks all damage for 30 seconds) Red Ring(Increases Link's defence by 4 times) Gust Bellows(blast high amounts of wind) Ball and Chain(Its basically a flail) Now for Sora. Kingdom Key(His normal keyblade) Fire/Fira/Firaga Blizzard/Blizzara/Blizzaga Thunder/Thundara/Thundaga Aero/Aerora/Aeroga Magnet/Magnaga Reflect/Reflectga Cure/Cura/Curaga Glide(Basically lets him fly) Valor Form(inproves attack power) Wisdom Form'(improves magic power) Master Form(improves attack and magic power) Limit Form(unlocks limits) Final Form(improves attack, magic, and limit power) Ultima Weapon(The ultimate keyblade) Sora won't be getting any of his friends to help him. So no summons. He also can't use limits that require teammates. Or limits that require a certain enemy. This is a composite version of Link against KH2 Sora. (I may do a rematch with these 2 after KH3 comes out. But that is depending on the winner) NOW LETS GET TO THE FIGHT! The Fight Location:Hyrule Castle Time:4:00PM Link was at the Temple of Time when Sora opened up a keyhole and ended up outside Hyrule. Young Link became Adult Linl and left the temple. Sora was at the bridge.. Link was walking over to the the door that leads to the. bridge to leave Hyrule. Then Ganondorf rode out on a horse. He bumped Sora and Sora almost fell. Link called his horse and took off after Ganondorf. But Link's horse bumped into the dazed Sora and knocked him down. Sora got up and threw his keyblade at the horse. Link fell off his horse and looked at Sora. Sora looked at him and said "Next time, watch where you're going". Then Sora turned back to the town and started to walk across the bridge. Then a boomerang flew and hit Sora in the back. Sora fell on his face and jumped up. "You just don't learn, do you"? Link took out the Master Sword and the Hylian shield. Sora summoned the keyblade."Alright, lets go then". Said Sora. ITEMS VS MAGIC! Link threw a bomb, which hit Sora and stunned him. Then Link ran over and slashed him. Sora got hit twice and then rolled backwards. Sora activated Valor form and slashed Link back on his horse. Link rode his hirse to put some distance between them. Sora ran after him as Link fired arrows at him. Link shot a fire arrow that knocked Sora out of valor form. Then Link turned the horse around and threw the boomerang. Which hit Sora in the face and knocked him back. Link got off of the horse and took out the ball and chain. Sora ran at Link and slashed the ball and chain apart. Then Link kicked Sora and elbowed him back. Then Link took out the gust bellows. Sora went wisdom form and flew at Link. But the gust bellows kept him at bay. Link dodged a shot from wisdom form and slashed Sora backwards and then shot the hookshot in Sora's back. Then link pulled Sora back and slashed him backwards again. Sora got up and entered master form. Sora blasted lasers at Link. But Link's shield deflected its attacks back. Sora wenr on an all-out attack on the shield. But Link stood up and managed to slash Sora back when he saw an opening. Sora managed to get a good hit on Link and made Link bleed a little. Sora began to turn the tide and slashed the shield out of Link's hand. then he stabbed Link. Link stumbled back and pulled out a red potion. Link drank it and was restored to full HP. Then Link put on the bunny hood and ran over to grab the shield. Sora ran at him and tried to slash Link. But Link rolled out of the way and picked up the shield. Sora lifted the keyblade into the air and lowerec it with a light on the tip. Sora shot the keybeam directly at the shield. the shield withstood the power of the keyblade. Link took out his hammer and slammed Sora into the side of the town wall. Sora left master form and went limit form. Link began shooting light arrows, but Sora dodged and smacked Link into the air. Link used L-Targeting to lock on to Sora. Sora used the Zantetsuken limit( a 4 hit instant death) Link used the targeting to block the first, second and third slash. Link used the L-Target slash to dodge and counter Sora's limit. Sora fell down on the ground and wen back to normal form. Link landed on top of Sora and thrusted the Master Sword into him. But Sora blasted Link off of him by turning into final form and pulling out the ultima weapon. "This is it for you". said Sora. Link took out the boomerang and threw it at Sora. Sora dodged and used firaga. Link moved and shot a fire arrow. The fire arrow and fireball collided in the air. Link realized he was low on magic and drank a green potion. Which restored his magic to full. Then Link shot a bomb arrow that stunned Sora. While Sora was stunned, Link shot him in the chest with a light arrow. Sora flew at Link and blasted him into Hyrule. Link got up and lifted a statue. then he threw it at Sora. Sora moved and shot blizzaga at Link. Link rolled sideways and used the lens of truth to see the weakness in final form. Sora blasted Link into the air and slashed him into the castle. Link got up, bloody, and drank a blue potion. Which healed his HP and MP to full. Sora activated the limit Zantetsuken again. Sora hit all 4 slashes on Link, which killed him. But then, Link's fairy came out and ressurected him. Sora ran out of time for final form and returned to normal. Link pointed the Master Sword into the sky and a light enveleped the blade. Link shot the light off the blade and it blasted the keyblade out of Sora's hand. Link ran at Sora and slashed at his face. But missed and sliced off a part of Sora's hair. Then Sora picked the keyblade back up and slashed Link back a little. Sora used magnaga to pull Link closer, then he slashed Link back a little and used Thundaga. Link got hit and was stunned for a few seconds. Sora ran over and slashed Link back again. Sora used curaga to restore his HP to near max. But Link slashed him and elbowed Sora down the stairway of the castle. Link ran down after him and Sora blocked a slash and slashed back. Link blocked and countered. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth they slashed at each other. But Link landed a solid blow that knocked Sora outside the castle doors. then Link put on his red ring and ran at Sora. Sora blocked the slash from Link and slashed Link back. Link took out a blue orb. Sora entered final form again and yelled "ENOUGH OF THIS"! Sora flew at Link as a blue glow surrounded Link. Sora's attacks bounced off while Link charged his strength. When the glow faded, link blocked a blow with the shield and kicked Sora back a bit. Sora kicked Link out of the window and flew after him. link activated L-Targeting and blocked attacks as he was falling. Then Sora used his strongest limit, Triple Zantetsuken. Link blocked all 12 hits and then countered a 13th slash before driving the Master sword deep into Sora's chest as they fell. Link jumpee up in the air and we see a bright light surround him. Link points the Tri-Force at Sora while he is still stunned from being impaled. Link unleashed Triforce Slash as they were falling and ended with another thrust that crashed Sora into the ground and impaled him to a rock. KO! Reasoning: Link has more experience and more powerful items. The keyblade is meant to slay heartless. Which are made of darkness. Since Link had no darkness in him, the keyblade did minimum damage. Sora's healing choices were more limited than Link's. When it comes to experience, Sora has about 3 years at the most. While Link has several generations worth of expertise. Link is a whole lot smarter. He solves nearly impossible puzzles every game. Sora has never fought anyone with more skill with a sword than himself. Except for Sephiroth. Link could give Sephiroth a good run. Sora came this close to beating Link. But like any LOZ player, he got stuck. The Winner Is: Link NEXT TIME It will be... Lunari VS Blanka BRAINS VS BRAWN! Category:One Minute Brawls Category:Fights